parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tysonkaiexperiment/Unlocking Everything
Since I keep getting asked how to unlock things, I've created this blog (read: REALLY EXTREMELY LONG LIST) of how to unlock everything. Costumes: *Black Leather: Aya's default outfit (Defense B) *White Eider: Aya's default outfit (Defense A) *Maid Uniform: Unlocked by clearing the game on Easy or higher (Defense B) *Business Suit: Complete the game once on any difficulty and find the costume in an open locker in the locker rooms. (Defense B) *Swimear: Clear the game on the Hard difficulty (Defense C) *Titanium Bunny: Clear the game on Insane difficulty (Defense C) *Cheongasm: Clear the game on Normal difficulty or higher (Defense C) *Lightning Custom: Achieve a score of 50% or more on the bonus missions on Hard or higher difficulty. (Defense A) *Santa Solider: Complete the game once and find it in the locker on the bottom floor of Maeda's house. (Defense B) *Overdive Suit: Complete the game five times on any difficulty. (Defense B) *Knight Armor: Clear the game on Deadly difficulty. (Defense A) Mailbox: *Blank 001: Earn 10,000 BP *Blank 002: Earn 20,000 BP *Blank 003: Earn 30,000 BP *Blank 004: Earn 40,000 BP *Blank 005: Earn 50,000 BP *Blank 006: Earn 60,000 BP *Blank 007: Earn 70,000 BP *Blank 008: Earn 80,000 BP *Blank 009: Earn 90,000 BP *Blank 010: Earn 10,000 BP *Blank 011: Earn 12,000 BP *Blank 012: Earn 140,000 BP *Blank 013: Earn 160,000 BP *Maeda 001: Earn 200,000 BP *Maeda 002: Earn 225,000 BP *Maeda 003: Earn 250,000 BP *Maeda 004: Earn 275,000 BP *Maeda 005: Earn 300,000 BP *Maeda 006: Earn 325,000 BP *Maeda 007: Earn 350,000 BP *Maeda 008: Earn 375,000 BP *Maeda 009: Earn 400,000 BP *Maeda 010: Earn 425,000 BP *Maeda 011: Earn 450,000 BP *Maeda 012: Earn 475,000 BP *Maeda 013: Earn 500,000 BP *Maeda 014: Earn 525,000 BP *Eve 001: Complete Episode 2 on the Insane difficulty. *Eve 002: Complete Episode 2 on the Insane difficulty. *Eve 003: Complete Episode 3 on the Insane difficulty. *Eve 004: Complete Episode 3 on the Insane difficulty. *Eve 005: Complete Episode 5 on the Insane difficulty. *Eve 006: Complete the game on the Insane difficulty. *Eve 007: Complete the game on the Insane difficulty. Secret Ending: Beat the game twice, it will start after the credits of the second game. Secret Camera View: Watch the shower scene in the Video Log 10 times. Music Files: Beat the game a second time, you can hear them by starting a third game and accessing the computer files. Video Files: Beat the game once on any difficulty. Shower Scene: Complete the following feats on their respective difficulties *Episode 1 **Easy: Defeat all Slackers **Normal: Defeat all Wads **Hard: Bring civilians to safety **Deadly: Swift retreat from the Reaper **Insane: Escape from Reapers unharmed *Episode 2 **Easy: Clear out all poison fog **Normal: Swiftly ward off the Rover **Hard: Swift return from inside the Babel **Deadly: Swiftly breach the orb nest **Insane: Preserve Overdive ability *Episode 3 **Easy: Recover all supplies **Normal: Avoid Rover battle **Hard: No soldiers taken by Snatchers **Deadly: Destroy all Orbs **Insane: Destroy all Snatchers *Episode 4 **Easy: Assist with retreat **Normal: Secure air supremacy **Hard: Swiftly breach tower **Deadly: Tank team survivors unharmed **Insane: Reinforcements survived *'You can add it to the Video Log by completing the game 50 times on any difficulty.' Cheat Codes: ''NOTE: You will not be able to save Rank and/or Feats while cheats are on.'' *High Regen: Buy for 10,000BP. Greatly accelerates Aya's LIFE recovery rate. *Free Crossfire: Buy for 10,000BP. NPCs can join a crossfire even if not taking cover. *Infinite Ammo: Clear the game 10 times on any difficulty. Challenge Codes: *No Armor: Accomplish four or more Episode 1 Feats on the Hard difficulty. Protective gear is always at max. *No Evasion Assist: Accomplish four or more Episode 2 Feats on the Hard difficulty. No invulnerability while evading. *No Regen: Accomplish four or more Episode 3 Feats on the Hard difficulty. LIFE does not recover automatically. *No Info: Accomplish four or more Episode 4 Feats on the Hard difficulty. No on-screen battle info. *Critical Disease: Accomplish four or more Episode 5 Feats on the Hard difficulty. The liberation gauge refills at half speed. *No Over Energy: Accomplish at least 75% of all Feats on the Hard difficulty. Unable to unleash Over Energy. *Static LIFE: Accomplish four or more Episode 1 Feats on the Deadly difficulty. Aya gains the max LIFE amount of the NPC she dives into, regardless of her level. *Limited Weapons: Accomplish four or more Episode 2 Feats on the Deadly difficulty. Unable to carry any weapon apart from starting handgun (765A). *Level Hold: Accomplish four or more Episode 3 Feats on the Deadly difficulty. Aya is permanently at level 1 and gains no experience. *Critical Illness: Accomplish four or more Episode 4 Feats on the Deadly difficulty. Constantly receive damage. *Half Ammo: Accomplish four or more Episode 5 Feats on the Deadly difficulty. Ammo capacity of all guns is halved. *NPC One-Hit Death: Accomplish at least 75% of all Feats on the Deadly difficulty. NPCs die with one hit. *No Haste: Complete the game on the Insane difficulty. Time does not slow during an Overdive. *Maintain LIFE: Complete the game on the Insane difficulty. LIFE doesn't increase or decrease, even during Ovedive. *Friendly Fire: Complete the game on the Insane difficulty.Can be damaged by allies. *No Cover: Accomplish at least 75% of all feats on the Hard and higher difficulties. No barricade or plateaus. *One-Hit Death: Obtain all other cheat codes besides this one. Aya dies in one hit. For the guns I'll be updating the weapons page for them later on this week; I'll probably touch up the Overdive page as well in hopes to explain it better and talk about each chip. Let me know if I didn't cover anything, I'll try and explain it all! Category:Blog posts